Jealous? YeWook Story
by Zheyra Sky
Summary: YeWook NC 17 / "Jika itu kau, Kim Ryeowook, aku rela direpotkan dan terbeban seumur hidup" / "Ya! Apa-apaan itu hyung? Aku tak rela jadi beban!" / Yesung mati-matian menahan klimaksnya saat Ryeowook kembali menggapai nikmatnya / "Kau tau.. Ini sakit, aku menahannya. Aku ingin kau merasakan nikmat lebih dulu. Ini pengalaman pertama kita, aku ingin membuatmu terkesan da- uhh.."


_Summary :_

_ Sehari tampaknya begitu lama, aku melihat waktu begitu lambat, karena aku hanya memikirkan satu orang._

_ Sesaat, berikan waktumu untukku._

* * *

Enno KimLee Presents

**"The one i love.. From : Jealous…?"**

Main Cast : YeWook

Other Cast : Dara (2NE1), Kyuhyun, YunJae

Rate : M

Warn : BoyxBoy, romance, fluffy, OOC (?)

Don't Like.. Don't Read..

No CoPas.. Okeh..

* * *

_YeWook saling memiliki.._

_ YeWook masih terikat SMEnt.._

_ YeWook punya orang tua, saudara-saudara nya, serta shipper.._

_ Tapi Yesung punya Saya, dan cuma dengan Baby Wookie saya rela berbagi #dilemparDdangkoma_

* * *

Libur hari ini, Ryeowook memutuskan ke hotel Yesung. Pagi ini ia sengaja datang tanpa pemberitahuan, yah.. bisa dikatakan kejutan. Tak hanya itu, ia pun membawa masakan hasil coba-coba yang ternyata enak. Tak perlu di ragukan, bakat keluarga Kim yang masakannya cocok di lidah semua orang -lezat-. Baru sekali coba tapi hasilnya sudah baik (sayang sekali author tidak punya bakat seperti itu, padahal bermarga Kim juga - Enno Kim).

Ryeowook berjalan santai menuju ruangan Yesung sambil bersenandung kecil. Asal tau saja, ia memiliki suara yang indah. Saat SMA, ia di juluki "Angel Voice" karna 2x berturut-turut menang dalam perlombaan bernyanyi se-SMA di Seoul.

Hyungnya.. Kim JaeJoong pun mempunyai suara yang indah. Hero JaeJoong adalah nama panggungnya. Ia memenangkan kontes yang di adakan oleh salah satu televisi terkenal di Seoul.

Sungguh berbakat bukan keluarga Kim itu?

Bakat memasak dari sang appa..

Suara indah dari sang umma..

Hanya saja, di dunia ini tak ada yang sempurna bukan?

Kehidupan keluarga mereka, Tuan Kim dan Nyonya Kim lebih tepatnya, hubungan pernikahan mereka tak seindah bakatnya.

* * *

"Annyeong Dara noona~" sapa Ryeowook pada sekretaris Yesung yang sedang membereskan map yang tertumpuk tak karuan. Menampilkan senyuman yang membuat Dara ikut tersenyum.

"Annyeong baby Wookie~" Dara menjawab sapaan Ryeowook dengan nada manja seperti Yesung.

Ryeowook mendesah..

"Noona, kau jangan panggil aku seperti Yesung _hyung_, aku sudah 25 tahun" jawab Ryeowook sambil mem'pout'kan bibirnya yang mungil.

Dara berjalan memutar, menghampiri Ryeowook yang berdiri di depan mejanya yang membawa bungkusan berwarna ungu.

Dara mengacak surai halus Wookie.. "Benarkah kau sudah berumur segitu? Ku pikir masih 17 tahun, melihat tubuh mungilmu, dan.." Dara menangkupkan tangannya pada wajah Wookie dan menggoyang-goyangkannya "..dan sering ku lihat kau ber'pout seperti itu. Dara pun tekekeh..

_Ehemm..!_

Suara dehaman lelaki membuat kekehan Dara perlahan menghilang. Lalu berganti dengan kekehan Ryeowook.

Lelaki itu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kaca buram yang di desain khusus untuk ruangannya. Kedua tangannya ia lipat di depan dada. Kedua kakinya ia silangkan. Tatapan matanya tenang tapi aura yang di keluarkan membuat bulu roma bergidik.

Dara yang sadar akan kondisi itu, segera melepaskan tangannya pada pipi Ryeowook dan kembali ke kursinya. Ryeowook pun berjalan menghampiri Yesung.

"Yesung _hyung_~ suara Dara noona mengganggumu yah? Maaf yah _hyung_" ucap Ryeowook sambil memeluk lengan kiri Yesung. Ia tak menyadari _hyung_ terkasihnya itu sedang dalam mode "Siaga".

"Anniya..! Kenapa kau kemari tanpa mengabariku dulu?" tanya Yesung to the point, terkesan dingin malah.

'Loh.. Yesung _hyung_ kenapa jutek begitu padaku? biasanya ia senang aku memberinya kejutan' pikir Ryeowook.

"Itu.. Aku mau memberi _hyung_ kejutan. Lalu aku juga membawa makanan dengan resep coba-coba. Tapi di jamin aman kok_ hyung_, aku sudah mencicipinya tadi. Ini.. nanti jangan lupa di makan ya _hyung_" jawab Ryeowook seraya memberikan bungkusan yang di bawanya.

Yesung mengambil bungkusan itu dengan wajah tenangnya, tidak tersenyum. Biasanya jika Ryeowook membawakan masakannya, ia tersenyum dan memberi kecupan pada pipinya.

"Ku kira bungkusan itu untuk Dara noona, melihat kalian seru sekali huh" ucap Yesung.

"Aku sih mau saja Yesung-ah, tapi sayangnya itu untukmu. Ehh tapi kalau kau tak mau, aku dengan senang hati menerimanya" jawab Dara seraya berdiri dari duduknya -menggoda Yesung-.

Yesung dengan cepat menarik tangan Ryeowook dan membawanya masuk ruangannya. Sebelum menutup pintu, Yesung berbalik dan berkata "Noona~ kau pesan makan siangmu sendiri nee, aku tak bisa menemani, dan tolong undur meetingku selama 1 jam. Oke" titah Yesung.

* * *

Yesung melangkahkan kakinya ke sofa tempat Ryeowook duduk dan membaca majalah. Ia duduk tepat di sampingnya, duduk menghadap Ryeowook dan menyandarkan tangan di bahu sofa, menyangga kepalanya.

"Kau tak ke Universitas baby?" tanya Yesung setelah hening beberapa saat.

Ryeowook menolehkan kepalanya "Kau lupa _hyung_.. Hari ini aku sengaja meliburkan diri?" ujar Ryeowook.

"Aku lupa.. Lagi pula, kau harusnya kau di rumah saja, biar hyung yang kesana nanti" ucap Yesung sambil memeluk dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Ryeowook.

Ryeowook menaruh majalahnya di meja. Ia menghadapkan tubuhnya pada Yesung, membuatnya melepas pelukan pada tubuh Ryeowook.

"Kau tak membolehkanku datang kesini hyung? Baiklah.. Aku akan.." belum selesai Ryeowook berucap, Yesung menyentuhkan jari telunjuknya pada bibirnya.

"Bukan begitu chagiya, aku malah senang jika kau kesini. Sensitif sekali huh.." ujar Yesung dengan mencubit pelan ujung hidung Ryeowook.

_Puk.._

Ryeowook memukul pelan bahu Yesung. Lalu beranjak duduk di pangkuannya.

"Kau tau _hyung._. Entah mengapa aku ingin menemuimu disini" ucap Ryeowook sambil melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Yesung dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Yesung yang terbalut kemeja putih agak tipis. Sedangkan jas nya ia gantung di belakang pintu.

"Hey.. ada apa denganmu baby? Apa kau ingin aku memanjakanmu humm?" tanya Yesung sambil mengelus surai halus nya lalu mangangkat dagu dan menempelkan kening mereka.

Ryeowook memejamkan matanya, menikmati kesunyian sesaat. Karena detik berikutnya ia mendengar perut Yesung berbunyi -lapar- dan membuatnya terkekeh. Ia melihat jam tangan couplenya dan beranjak dari pangkuan Yesung.

Mendudukkan dirinya di samping Yesung dan membuka bungkusan di atas meja.

"Baru pukul 11.35 _hyung_, tapi tumben kau sudah lapar begitu? Apa kau tak sarapan hmm?" tanya Ryeowook.

Yesung menjulurkan kepalanya ke tempat makan yang dikeluarkan Ryeowook dari bungkusan. Lalu mengambil satu telur gulung dan melahapnya langsung.

"Tadi pagi Dara noona mengingatkanku kalau ada meeting pukul 9 pagi, sedangkan ia menelfon jam 8 dan aku masih terlelap. Padahal kemarin ia hanya mengingatkan meeting yang jam 1″ jawab Yesung dan ingin mengambil telur gulung lagi.

Tapi dengan sigap, Ryeowook mengambil tempat makan yang berisi telur gulung dan kentang itu. lalu mengambil sumpit dan menyuapkan kentang padanya.

"Bersihkan dulu tanganmu hyung.. Nanti kau sakit perut" ujar Ryeowook.

Dengan patuh, Yesung mengeluarkan cairan pengganti sabun dari laci meja kerjanya. Kemudian kembali duduk di samping Ryeowook.

"Makanlah _hyung_.." ujar Ryeowook meletakkan tempat makan yang ternyata berisi spaghetti jamur dan bola-bola daging saus asam manis ke tangan Yesung.

Setelah menyelesaikan makan siang dan sedikit bersendau gurau bersama Ryeowook, Yesung melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang meeting yang baru dihadiri beberapa orang itu. Ia duduk diujung meja, pusat perhatian tapi tak sendirian. Ia belum mau menjadi pemimpin, hanya mendampingi sang Appa saja.

Meeting kali ini membahas bagaimana perkembangan pembangunan hotel bintang 3 di Jeju. Sebenarnya Appa Kim menyarankan membangun hotel bintang 5 seperti ini disana, tapi Yesung menolaknya. Ia ingin perbedaan antara hotelnya di Seoul dan di Jeju.

Sekali-kali melakukan perubahan, tidak apa bukan? Lagi pula, Yesung rencananya akan mengelola hotel di Jeju bersama Ryeowook setelah mereka menikah nanti.

Ahh membicarakan tentang pernikahan, kalian akan lihat bagaimana frustasinya seorang Kim Jong Woon mengutarakan keinginannya pada Ryeowook. Ia bingung bagaimana cara menyampaikannya, karna Ryeowook waktu itu masih kuliah di semester akhir, yang berarti tanda bahwa ia masih muda, 22 tahun tapi ia sendiri sudah 25 tahun.

_**Flashback..**_

Yesung merapikan pakaiannya sebelum pergi menemui Ryeowook yang memintanya menemani sarapan. Ia termenung menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin yang terbalut kaos lengan panjang putih bermotif garis-garis pada bagian dada hingga bawah dan celana berbahan kaos berwana coklat. Mengacak surai kemerahannya agar terlihat cool dan menawan.

Memantapkan hatinya agar tak gugup saat berbicara dengan babynya. Memikirkan apa yang akan ia katakan terlebih dulu sebelum berbicara inti. Ia menghela nafasnya.. 'Kenapa sulit sekali memikirkan kalimat memintanya menikah denganku?'

Memandang jam lewat pantulan dicermin membuatnya terlonjak kaget. Pukul 8 pagi.. Ini sudah waktunya Ryeowook sarapan dan ia belum datang. Segera, Yesung mengambil kacamata hitam dan kunci mobilnya di meja nakas dan menuju garasi. Mendudukkan dirinya dibalik kemudi dan melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan 80 km/jam.

Hanya membutuhkan waktu 15 menit untuk tiba di rumah Ryeowook dengan laju mobil itu. Ia perlahan memasuki rumah itu yang tak tertutup rapat.

Melangkahkan kakinya cepat ketika melihat Kyuhyun ada di dapur bersama Ryeowook. Berhenti melangkah ketika mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka, ia bersandar pada kulkas tanpa sepengetahuan mereka.

Menggelengkan kepala setelah Ryoewook memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun cukup lama.

Cemburu eoh Kim Jong Woon? Tsk~

"Jadi~ ini alasan kalian tak bertemu belakangan ini? aish.. Wookie baby.. aku kira sesuatu yang besar telah terjadi. Kau membuatku takut setiap kali melihatmu menangis seperti itu" suara Yesung membuat Wookie melepaskan pelukannya pada Kyuhyun dan berganti memeluk Yesung.

Yesung memeluk Ryeowook dan mengusap keningnya yang tertutup helaian rambut nya yang halus.

Cup..

Yesung mengecup lembut kening Ryeowook.

"Jangan membuatku khawatir lagi baby~ kau harus menceritakan segala masalahmu padaku. Jangan disembunyikan sendiri. Kau dan Kyu sama saja.. mengapa tak ada yang mau memberitahuku alasan yang sebenarnya eoh?" ucap Yesung sambil menepuk pelan bahu Kyuhyun.

"Jangan sering-sering memeluknya Kyu.. dia itu milikku. Dan kau akan bersama Sungmin. Hilangkan kebiasaan memeluk sesuka hatimu" sela Yesung seraya memeluk Wookie dengan erat.

"Yesung hyung~ Kyu itu adik kesayangan ku, jadi tak apa jika ia memelukku. Kau juga suka seenaknya memelukku kan hyung" jawab Ryeowook polos -menggoda-

"Yaa..! Aku kan calon suamimu.. Jadi wajar jika aku memelukmu" sanggah Yesung.

"Memangnya aku akan menikah denganmu hyung? Siapa yang bilang? Aku berhak menentukan sendiri.. Tanpa perjodohan seperti Kyu" seringai Ryeowook.

Deg..

Jantung Yesung berdetak keras..

Belum juga ia membicarakan serius tentang pernikahan dengan Ryeowook, kini ia mendapat perkataan seperti itu.

Terdiam..

Ia tak tau harus berbuat apa seandainya apa yang dikatakan Ryeowooknya adalah benar.

'Apakah kau memang tak ingin menikah denganku baby? Apa aku tak menjadi kekasih yang baik bagimu selama ini?'

"Aish.. Jinjaa.. Lebih baik kalian tak usah bertemu saja. Jadi aku bisa memelukmu setiap kali kau menangis" ucap Yesung dengan mem'pout'kan bibirnya ketika ia tersadar dari lamunannya.

_ Cup.. _

Ryeowook mengecup bibir Yesung.

"Arra.. Arra hyungie.. Nae yeobo~" Ryeowook memeluknya dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Yesung.

_flashback end.._

* * *

24 Agustus 2012

Yesung menautkan alisnya ketika mendapat pesan bergambar Ryeowook tertawa bersama seorang wanita, Dalma. Ya, Yesung mengenali wanita itu karena Ryeowook sendiri yang memperkenalkannya 6 bulan yang lalu. Dalma adalah tetangga kecil Ryeowook 17 tahun yang lalu. Mereka bertemu kembali saat Yesung tak sengaja tertabrak Dalma yang sedang berlari di loby hotel.

Semenjak pertemuan itulah, Ryeowook kembali dekat dengan Dalma. Yesung yang tak mengerti maksud gambar yang di dapat dari nomor tak dienal, segera menghubungi Ryeowook.

"Baby.. Kau dimana?" ujar Yesung ketika telfon tersambung.

"Aku bersama Dalma di kampus _hyung_, ia meminta bertemu denganku untuk mengajarinya bermain piano. Ada apa hyung?"

"Tidak.. Ini sudah siang, kau jangan lupa makan, oke"

"Kau tau _hyung_, saat ini aku memang sedang memesan makanan. Ahh itu dia sudah datang. Aku tutup dulu ya hyung, kau juga jangan lupa makan" pip.. Ryeowook memutus sambungan telfonnya.

Yesung menghela nafas..

Setelah 2 minggu tak bisa berduaan dengan Ryeowook, ia mendapat pesan itu. Tidak.. Ia tak boleh ragu. Ia percaya pada Ryeowook, toh slama ini, walau banyak wanita yang mendekatinya, Ryeowook slalu memberitahukannya pada Yesung.

'Maaf aku meragukanmu baby~'

_**I look at the slow time**_

_**Where are you?**_

_**What are you doing?**_

_**Because I only think of one person**_

_**it's you**_

* * *

Ryeowook tersenyum saat memainkan lagu I Believe dari TVXQ dengan pianonya.

Ia mengingat bagaimana Yesung memintanya menikah, 3 tahun lalu. Sudah berlalu lama, tapi ia msih senang mengingatnya.

_**flashback..**_

Bias mentari senja menyinari pantai dengan pasir putih itu. Pantai yang agak sepi itu membuat dua insan terbaring nyaman menikmati matahari terbenam itu. Mereka saling berpandangan dan mengaitkan jemarinya.

Saling tersenyum ketika salah satu dari mereka mengucap_ 'Saranghae'_ tanpa suara.

Yesung, insan yang mengucap kata itu menelungkupkan badannya dan menatap Ryeowook yang sedang memejamkan mata sejenak menikmati suara deburan ombak dan angin pantai. Merasa diperhatikan, Ryeowook membuka matanya dan mengikuti arah pandang Yesung.

Tangannya.. Yesung memperhatikan tangannya yan menggenggam cangkang kerang.

"Ada apa hyung? Kau mau memegangnya juga?" tawar Ryeowook dan menyodorkan benda itu. Dan Yesung menggeleng "Lalu?" tambah Ryeowook.

Yesung mengeluarkan kotak kecil berwarna ungu kehadapan Ryeowook dan membuatnya menelungkupkan badan, sama seperti Yesung. Ia menautkan alisnya saat Yesung menyentuh jemari dan mengangkatnya lalu menyematkan cincin perak polos itu.

"Hyung~ A-apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Ryeowook setelah cincin tersemat di jari manis tangan kirinya.

"Bukankah waktu itu kau menerimaku sebagai calon suamimu? Itu cincin kita" jawab Yesung menatap Ryeowook.

"Ta-tapi bukan sekarang hyung. Aku baru lulus kuliah. Aku.. Aku ingin bekerja dulu"

"Aku akan menunggu. Kau butuh waktu berapa lama hmm?" tanya Yesung tenang dan memeluk tubuh Ryeowook yang menegang.

"Aku tak tau.. Mungkin, hmm mungkin 3 tahun? Aku tak ingin merepotkanmu hyung. Kau masih muda, jika kita bersama, aku takut menjadi bebanmu"

"Jika itu kau, Kim Ryeowook, aku rela direpotkan dan terbeban seumur hidup"

"Ya! Apa-apaan itu hyung? Aku tak rela jadi beban!"

"Aku rela baby~ jadi, 3 tahun huh? Baiklah.. Aku tunggu 3 tahun lagi" ucap Yesung sambil mencium kening Ryeowook dengan sayang. Membuat Ryeowook menganggukan kepalanya dan membalas pelukan Yesung "Sampai aku punya restoran sendiri ya, hyung" dan mereka larut dalam ciuman yang menyalurkan begitu banyak cinta.

Ryeowook memperhatikan cincin perak polos dengan ukiran Kim Ryeowook dan Kim Jong Woon di bagian dalamnya.

"Aku membelinya saat di Jepang bulan lalu, semoga kau menyukainya, baby" ucap Yesung saat melihat Ryeowook memperhatikan cincin mereka.

_**..Flashback off..**_

Ryeowook melihat jam tangannya, pukul 3 sore. Ia menutup grand piano itu dan tersenyum pada orang disebelahnya.

"Dalma, aku pulang dulu nee, hari ini Yesung hyung pulang cepat"

"Nee, oppa.. Salam untuk Yesung oppa" ucap Dalma

Pukul 23:00 kst..

"Jae hyung.. Aku pergi dulu nee"

"Kau jadi pergi ke apartemen Yesung, Wookie?"

"Nee.. Dan aku sudah terlambat" ucap Ryeowook sambil memakai sepatu hijaunya dan langsung menyambar long coat di gantungan dekat televisi dan berjalan cepat.

"Wookie.. Kau yakin dengan yang kau katakan kemarin?"

"Yakin, hyung.. Tak usah menghawatirkanku. Aku tau kau juga sudah melakukannya kan?"

"Yaa! Jangan sembarangan kau bocah!" JaeJoong sedikit berteriak.

"Salahkan suaramu yang berisik itu hyung, aku sampai tak bisa tidur walau sudah menutup telingaku dengan bantal"

'Berarti apa yang dikatakan Yunho benar? Aku berisik saat kami bercinta? Aigoo' batin JaeJoong.

"Benarkah? Aku tak tau jika suaraku mengganggumu" ucap JaeJoong pelan -malu-.

"Aku tak apa, hanya keesokan harinya mendengar ocehan Yesung hyung yang tau aku tertidur saat kami ada janji"

Kim JaeJoong.. Tadi kau berteriak, tapi kini kau bertanya seakan membenarkan ucapan Ryeowook eoh?

Tsk~ Dasar bodoh~

* * *

Kesunyian malam menemani Yesung di balkon kamarnya. Ia sudah cukup lama duduk bersandar menatap langit malam. Bintang berpendar memberi warna di langit malam yang kelam, seperti hatinya.

Ryeowook bagaikan bintang yang meneranginya saat ia merasa 'gelap'.

Ryeowook bagaikan langit yang siap menampung bintang yang beribu bahkan berjuta banyaknya, sama ketika ia menerima keluh kesah Yesung.

Ryeowook adalah oksigennya saat ia merasa sesak.

Kim Ryeowook..

Namja bertubuh mungil dengan bibir tipis dan surai hitamnya. Ia segalanya bagi Yesung.

Yesung melirik jam tangannya lagi. Sudah pukul 11 malam tapi sang kekasih belum tiba. Ia mengambil earphone dan memasangkan ke telinganya, memutar lagu Haru, Only you, Outsider, Begin, I Believe, How Can I, Uncommitted, i'll protect you dan lagu lain yang masuk play listnya.

Tut.. Ceklek..

Sidik jari Ryeowook terbaca dan pintu terbuka. Ia melangkah masuk ke apartement hyung tercintanya. Ia berjalan melewati ruang tv yang kosong, memasuki kamar utama, kamar Yesung.

Bingung kenapa Ryeowook langsung ke kamar Yesung? Karna sudah menjadi kebiasaan mereka untuk saling menunggu disana.

"Hyungie.." panggil Ryeowook saat ia melihat Yesung yang tertidur di balkon. Ia memang sengaja datang terlambat, terlambat 3 jam.

"Baby?" tanya Yesung ketika Ryeowook mengusap lembut pipinya yang agak dingin.

"Maaf aku terlambat. Kita masuk kedalam ya, hyung" ucap Ryeowook seraya menggandeng tangan Yesung.

Yesung pun patuh, ia mengikuti langkah Ryeowook dan berhenti ketika mengunci pintu balkon. Mereka berjalan keranjang dan duduk berhadapan.

"Selamat ulang tahun, hyung.. Maaf aku datang terlambat"

"Hmm" hanya dehaman yang dikeluarkan Yesung, ia merasa sedikit kesal.

"Sebentar aku buatkan coklat hangat untukmu"

Tak butuh waktu lama, sekitar 15 menit, Ryeowook kembali ke kamar Yesung.

"Minumlah hyung"

"…" tanpa ucapan, Yesung meminum coklat hangat itu dan meletakkan di meja nakas setelahnya, diikuti Ryeowook.

Ryeowook membuka long coat coklatnya, penampilkan tubuhnya yang terbalut kaos biru tipis dengan kerah lebar dan skinny jeans putih. Menggoda..

Yesung menatapnya tanpa berkedip 'kyeopta' pikirnya.

"Hyung, aku pinjam bajumu ya. Aku lupa bawa baju" ucap Ryeowook kemudian membuka lemari.

Ia mengambil kaos Yesung berwarna putih yang tentu saja kebesaran ditubuh mungilnya. Lalu membuka celana jeansnya dan menampilkan boxer ungu separuh pahanya. Sexy..

"Kau menggodaku, Ryeowook-ah?" ucap Yesung tiba-tiba.

"Hng? Apa hyung?" tanya Ryeowook polos atau lebih tepatnya pura-pura polos. Karna ia memang sedang menggoda Yesung.

Yesung berjalan menghampiri Ryeowook yang sedang menggantung celananya di balik pintu kamar.

"Kau.. Mengapa berpakaian seperti ini? Ingin menggodaku hmm?" bisik Yesung di telinga kanan saat memeluk Ryeowook dari belakang.

"Hnn" Ryeowook melenguh pelan saat Yesung tak hanya berbisik tapi sudah menjilat daun telinganya.

"Apa hyung tergoda? Hmm.."

"Kau selalu menggodaku, baby"

* * *

Ryeowook menengadahkan kepalanya saat hidung Yesung mengendusnya seperti kucing bermanja pada tuannya.

Ia memejamkan mata saat bibir Yesung mengecup, menyesap menampilkan sebuah tanda merah keunguan lalu menjilatnya. Tanda bahwa Ryeowook milik Yesung.

'Ini gila.. Mengapa saat ini aku benar-benar menginginkan lebih? Apakah Yesung hyung tersiksa jika selama ini aku memintanya berhenti saat seperti ini?' batin Wookie ketika Yesung menjauhkan diri.

"Kau mau tau hadiah dariku, tidak hyung?" ucap Ryeowook manja dan berbalik sambil mengelus dada bidang Yesung yang terbalut kaos tipis itu.

"Baby, bolehkah jika saat ini aku memintamu seutuhnya jadi milikku? Kau sungguh menggodaku malam ini" ucap Yesung seraya mengelus pipi Ryeowook dengan sayang.

"Apakah jika aku menolaknya, kau akan melepaskanku lagi, hyung?" jawab Ryeowook menatap Yesung.

Yesung menghela nafasnya..

Ryeowook benar-benar membuatnya frustasi. Hasratnya tak pernah tersampaikan dengan benar. Sungguh miris.

'Aku main sendiri lagi? Hah.. Baiklah, sabar Yesung, akan tiba saatnya ia jadi milikmu seutuhnya' Yesung menguatkan dirinya sendiri.

"Hyung.. Kau mengacuhkanku lagi" hardik Ryeowook membuat Yesung sadar dari lamunannya.

"Tak apa baby, aku mengerti. Kau tidurlah, aku menyusul nanti" ucap Yesung kemudian berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya tapi tertahan saat Ryeowook menarik pergelangan tangannya dan tersenyum.

"Tak perlu bermain sendiri, aku akan membantumu, hyung. Otte?"

'Benarkah yang kau katakan baby? Kau menawarkan tanpa kupinta?'

"Kau serius baby?" dan Ryeowook menganggukan kepalanya kemudian membawa lengan Yesung melingkari pinggang rampingnya. Membuat tubuh mereka merapat, sehingga tubuh bagian bawah mereka bergesekan.

Ryeowook mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Yesung dan mengecup bibirnya "Mau dikamar mandi atau di ranjangmu, hyungie?" tanyanya sambil menyatukan kening mereka.

"Nappeun namja eoh.." ucap Yesung sambil mencubit ujung hidung Ryeowook.

"Bukankah kau suka jika aku nakal hyungie~" ucap Ryeowook sambil menggesekkan tubuh bagian bawah mereka.

"Kita lakukan dikamar mandi saja baby, aku tak tahan lagi" ujar Yesung dan menarik lengan Ryeowook ke kamar mandi disudut kamar tidur itu, tempat terdekat dari pada ranjang.

* * *

Tubuh Ryeowook terhimpit dinding dan tubuh Yesung. Ia menikmati passionate kiss dari Yesung yang menjalar menjadi penciptaan kiss mark di leher putihnya.

Ryeowook melenguh saat Yesung mencubit nipple kanannya yang entah sejak kapan, tangan itu menyusup kedalam kaosnya.

"Eungh~ hyung~" desah Ryeowook.

"Terus mendesah baby, aku suka desahanmu" ucap Yesung saat menatap Ryeowook yang menutup mata ketika tangan Yesung memijat dan menaik turunkan tangan di Juniornya, mengikuti keadaan Yesung yang entah sejak kapan, sudah tak memakai celananya.

"Yesung hyung~ ungh.. lebih keras dan uhh~ cepat hyung~" ucap Ryeowook saat menenggelamkan wajah dan melingkarkan lengannya pada bahu kekar Yesung.

"Lebih cepat? Baiklah" ujar Yesung dan memijat kasar dan menaikkan temponya.

"Ahhn.. Aku hampir ughh tiba hyung~"

Segera, sebelah tangan Yesung yang memijat kasar juniornya sendiri, langsung berpindah ke nipple kanan Ryeowook. Memberi rangsangan tambahan pada kekasihnya itu.

"Yesung hyung~ unghh~" ujar Ryeowook ketika tiba-tiba Yesung mengulum telinganya.

"Akhh.." Ryeowook mencapai klimaks pertamanya dan segera Yesung memijat lembut juniornya, menghantarkan Ryeowook hingga tak ada cairan putih lagi yang keluar.

"Baby~" ucap Yesung membuat Ryeowook mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Yesung "Aku tak bisa sendiri" ucap Yesung menatap Juniornya yang tegang dan sudah mengeluarkan precum tapi tidak sampai klimaksnya.

Ryeowook mengerti ucapan itu, kemudian membalik keadaan, jadi Yesung yang terhimpit.

Perlahan, ia menekuk lututnya -bersimpuh- menghadap junior Yesung.

Perlahan Ryeowook mengusap lembut juniornya, membuat nafas Yesung sedikit memburu 'Akhirnyaa..'

Ryeowook memijat pelan junior Yesung dengan tangan kanannya, sedang tangan kiri ia gunakan untuk memainkan 2 bola kembarnya. Jika Yesung memijat kasar juniornya tapi tidak bisa mencapai klimaks, hanya dengan pijatan lembut Ryeowook, juniornya terasa berkedut.

"Baby~ Masukkan cepat, hmm~"

Ryeowook yang mengerti maksud Yesung, tidak menurutinya. Ia tetap pada kegiatannya tapi sekarang mulutnya sudah bermain tepat dibawah perut dan diatas juniornya. Membuat Yesung tak tahan lagi dan mengeluarkan cairan putih kental itu tepat mengenai baju Ryeowook bagian dadanya.

"Uhhmm Baby~" ucap Yesung ketika Ryeowook berdiri dan membuka baju yang dipakainya. Membuat Ryeowook menyeringai melihat ekspresi kaget Yesung.

"Aku akan memberi yang kau inginkan hyung.. Kau senang tidak?" tanya Ryeowook.

Yesung pun menyeringai..

Oh pasangan ini sungguh mengerikan, saling melempar seringaian. Tapi kau harus berhati-hati baby Wook, seringaian kekasihmu sungguh mengerikan.

* * *

Dengan cepat, Yesung membawa Ryeowook dalam gendongannya ala bridal style.

Ia membuka pintu kamar mandi dengan kasar dan membaringkan Ryeowook di ranjang dengan tergesa. Membuat Ryeowook mengerucutkan bibir dan mendudukkan dirinya di tengah kasur "Santai saja hyung.. Aku tak akan kemana-mana. Ja-"

"Uhm.." ucapan Ryeowook terpotong saat Yesung tiba-tiba membungkan bibirnya dengan ciuman panas.

Yesung menghempaskan tubuhnya kembali dan menghisap bibir atas Ryeowook dengan agak kasar dan mencoba membuka bibir itu dengan lidahnya.

Mengaitkan lidahnya dengan lidah Ryeowook dan menghisapnya.

Yesung mengurung Ryeowook dibawahnya. Memposisikan kedua lututnya di kiri kanan tubuh Ryeowook. Menumpukkan kedua sikunya di kiri kanan bahu Ryeowook dengan kedua lengan mengangkat sedikit kepalanya.

Ryeowook menggelinjang nikmat ketika satu lengan Yesung berpindah menuju nipple pinknya. Ia menatap Yesung lekat dan mendorong pelan bahunya ketika dirasa lehernya mulai pegal.

"Ada apa baby?" tanya Yesung ketika melepas ciumannya.

"Leherku sakit, hyung" adu Ryeowook.

"Maaf~ Aku terlalu bahagia"

"Aku tau, tapi nanti kau harus pelan ya hyung"

"Aku janji, bisa kita mulai lagi? Kau terlalu banyak menghentikan kesenanganku baby"

Ryeowook menganggukan kepalanya dan langsung melingkarkan lengannya di leher Yesung, memulai ciuman mereka lagi. Tak hanya itu, kakinya yang tergeletak mulai menekuk dan melingkar di pinggang Yesung. Menggesek pelan junior mereka, membuat tangan kanan Yesung melingkar kemudian mengangkat pinggang Ryeowook.

Menambah fraksi kenikmatan saat 2 junior itu tertempel erat.

Ryeowook pun tak tinggal diam. Ia pindahkan tangannya menuju punggung Yesung dan melepas ciumannya tapi malah mengangkat punggungnya, menyodorkan nipplenya pada mulut Yesung. Ryeowook sungguh menginginkannya, ia ingin mulut Yesung menyapa nipplenya.

Tanpa bermaksud menyakiti baby nya, dengan semangat ia menghisap nipple itu dan membuat Wookie berteriak "Appo hyungie~"

"Baby~ Kita langsung ke permainan inti saja, oke? Aku tak tahan"

"Aku juga hyung~"

"Benarkah?"

Ryeowook mengangguk "Aku.. Ya, aku menginginkannya. Sangat.. Sejak ulang tahunku"

Yesung terdiam, kaget mendengar pengakuan Ryeowook "Mengapa kau tak memintanya?"

"Aku malu.. Dan takut. Kata Jae hyung, akan terasa sakit saat pertama melakukannya"

"Aku akan lembut, aku janji" ucap Yesung mengecup kening Ryeowook yang berpeluh.

* * *

Yesung menekuk kembali kaki Ryeowook yang sudah ia luruskan, kemudian ia lebarkan dan menampilkan lubang pink yang berkedut-kedut. Ia menjulurkan lidahnya ke lubang itu dan menghisapnya, membuat kaki Ryeowook merapat yang mengakibatkan kepala Yesung terjepit. Kedua lengan Yesung menahan kaki itu agar tetap terbuka, alhasil membuat Ryeowook meremas seprai.

Perlahan, Yesung memasukkan jari tengahnya ke lubang itu membuat tubuh Ryeowook sedikit menegang. Mendorongnya keras dan "Ahh~" Ryeowook mendesah. Tak yakin, ia menyentuh tempat itu lagi dan "Uhh~ lagi hyung~" Gotcha, dengan gampang Yesung menyentuh titik kenikmatan Ryeowook.

Yesung menegakkan tubuhnya bertumpu lutut, ia mengocok juniornya cepat hingga mengeluarkan precum. Ia tak mau menyakiti baby nya dengan memasuki nya langsung. Ia harus membuat juniornya licin agar lebih mudah.

Yesung menaikkan kaki kiri Ryeowook ke bahu kanannya dan melingkarkan kaki kiri di pinggangnya. "Aku akan masuk baby, bilang kalau terasa sakit. Oke?" dan Ryeowook mengangguk.

Yesung menggesekkan juniornya di luar lubang, membuat Ryeowook melenguh. Tubuh Ryeowook entah mengapa jadi sensitif hari ini.

Yesung mengumpulkan tenaga pada juniornya, ia ingin mencoba cara yang ia dapat dari tontonannya waktu itu. Setelah dirasa juniornya sangat tegang, ia dengan cepat memasuki lubang itu dan "Unghh hyung~" tepat mengenai titik nikmat Ryeowook, membuatnya langsung klimaks pada tusukan pertama.

Membuat nafas Ryeowook tak beraturan.

"Enak hyung~ mengapa tak sakit?"

Yesung tersenyum "Bersiap baby, ini akan lebih enak" ucap Yesung mengacuhkan pertanyaan Ryeowook.

Ia menggerakkan juniornya perlahan karna lubang itu menjepitnya erat pasca orgasme Ryeowook "Uhh~ Ketat sekali baby~ hmm~"

"Hyung~ lebih cepat, ahh~"

"As your wish, baby~"

Cepat, Yesung menggerakkan pinggulnya lebih cepat. Membuat seprai tertarik dan berantakan dalam sekejap. Ia memeluk kaki Ryeowook di bahunya dan memejamkan mata. Lubang Ryeowook sangat ketat.

Yesung mati-matian menahan klimaksnya saat Ryeowook kembali menggapai orgasmenya. Orgasme ketiganya, sedangkan Yesung baru satu kali. Lubang ketat itu semakin ketat saat junior Ryeowook menembakkan cairan kentalnya ke perut Yesung. Sesaat sebelum klimaks, Ryeowook menarik tubuh Yesung dengan kakinya dan menyeruakkan kepalanya di leher Yesung untuk meredam teriakkannya.

Tak jauh beda dengan JaeJoong eoh, baby Wook? Berisik saat bercinta..

* * *

"hah.. Hah.." Deru nafas Ryeowook terdengar ditelinga Yesung, membuat Yesung mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya untuk melihat wajah baby nya.

"Bagaimana? Enak bukan baby?" goda Yesung dan di jawab kekehan oleh Ryeowook "Tapi mengapa kau belum juga hyungie?"

"Kau tau.. Ini sakit, aku menahannya. Aku ingin kau merasakan nikmat lebih dulu. Ini pengalaman pertama kita, aku ingin membuatmu terkesan da- uhh.."

Ucapan Yesung terpotong saat Ryeowook dengan sengaja mengeratkan lubangnya. Membuat junior tegang Yesung yang berkedut, terasa berkedut kencang seakan cairan itu berlomba keluar. Tak hanya itu, Ryeowook dengan cepat dan kasar menggerakkan pinggulnya membuat Yesung mengerang tertahan dan menutup matanya.

Sedangkan tangan Ryeowook, ia arahkan ke juniornya sendiri dan mengocoknya seirama pergerakan pinggulnya.

"Hyung~ / Baby~ Uhm.. Ahh.." Akhirnya Ryeowook klimaks lagi bersama Yesung.

Ryeowook tersenyum senang, akhirnya ia bisa membuat Yesung mencapai klimaks yang dari tadi ditahannya.

"Baby~ kau benar-benar, hah" ucap Yesung saat melihat senyum Ryeowook dan mengeluarkan juniornya, membuat cairan Yesung keluar bersama sedikit darah.

Yesung membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Ryeowook. Menetralkan deru nafasnya kemudian menelungkupkan tubuh atasnya di atas tubuh Ryeowook.

"Terima kasih baby~ Kau tidak sakit kan?" tanya Yesung seraya mengarahkan tangan kirinya ke lubang Ryeowook dan mengelusnya perlahan.

"Sedikit sakit, perih lebih tepatnya. Dan aku lelah hyung~" jawab Ryeowook membalikkan keadaan. Kini ia bersandar pada dada bidang Yesung dan memeluk pinggang kekarnya. Menjemput dunia mimpinya.

* * *

Ryeowook menggeliatkan tubuhnya saat dirasa geli menerpa lehernya. Mengeratkan lingkaran kakinya dipinggang Yesung. "Emhh.." sebuah lenguhan lolos dari bibir mungilnya saat leher itu terhisap kuat dan membuatnya membuka mata.

Ryeowook mengerjapkan matanya, menyesuaikan cahaya terang yang mulai terasa di retina matanya. Ia sekarang tau apa yang membuatnya geli, lidah dan bibir Yesung sedang membuat butterfly kiss lagi, seakan yang semalam kurang.

"Sudah hyung.. Aku mengantuk" ujar Ryeowook dan mengeratkan pelukan pada tubuh Yesung.

Deg..

Ryeowook kaget ketika merasakan sesuatu yang keras menekan perutnya. 'Oh Tidak..' Ryeowook perlahan melepas lingkaran kaki dan pelukannya, kemudian menaikkan selimut yang menutupi sebelah kakinya keseluruh tubuhnya.

"Baby~ Kau membangunkannya. Bertanggung jawablah" ucap Yesung sambil menarik selimut dan menindih tubuh Ryeowook.

"Salahmu sendiri hyung. Aku tak mau, kerjakan sendiri. Aku mengantuk"

Yesung mengalah. Ia sudah cukup bahagia dengan hadiahnya semalam. Walau hanya 2 ronde tapi bisa membuat Ryeowook klimaks berkali-kali dan tertidur karna kelelahan. Ia segera melangkah ke kamar mandi dan mengurus little Yesung agar tertidur kembali.

* * *

Yesung melangkahkan kaki menuju ruangannya sambil bersenandung dan membawa bungkusan berwarna ungu. Karyawan yang melihat tingkah atasannya itu hanya menunduk memberi hormat ketika dilewati Yesung.

Bahagia karna sudah mendapatkan keinginanmu eoh Kim Jong Woon?. Menjadikan Ryeowook milikmu seutuhnya sebagai hadiah ulang tahunmu ke 28.

_Sexy, Free and Single.._

_I'm ready to Bingo!_

Suara ponsel membuat langkahnya terhenti. Ia mengangkat tanpa melihat nama penelefon karna itu nada khusus.

"Hyungie~ Kau sudah tiba di hotel belum?"

"Sudah baby, aku sudah tiba di loby hotel"

"Hyung.. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu"

"Katakan saja. Ada apa baby? Lalu mengapa tidak diapartement saja tadi?"

"Aku sengaja" Ryeowook terdiam lalu "Aku sudah memikirkannya. Aku ingin menikah bulan November tgl 4 musim ini. Dan aku ingin menikah di pantai waktu kau menyempatkan cincin di jemariku. Aku ingin hanya keluarga kita yang menghadirinya, baru setelah itu kau boleh merayakan di hotel. Bagaimana hyung?"

Yesung tersenyum bahagia.. Penantiannya akan segera berakhir. Kesabaran dan cintanya membuahkan hasil manis yang membuat degub jantung bertalu kencang. Ia merasa bahagia saat semua keinginan nya terwujud. Apa lagi keinginan menikahi lelaki mungil itu.

"Baiklah.. Kita menikah disana dan merayakan disini dengan meriah. Kau tak boleh menolak saat sesuatu menantimu setelah kita menikah. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Kim Ryeowook"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, hyung.. Yesung hyung ku yang tampan" pik.. Ryeowook mematikan sambungan telfonnya.

_**I just think of you**_

_**I can only think of one person**_

_**I don't need anyone else, it's only you**_

* * *

**4 November 2012**

Hamparan pasir itu terlihat sangat indah. Putihnya tercetak jelas saat air laut menyapanya. Angin pantai dan ombak menambah keindahan itu, tak lupa dengan anak-anak kepiting yang berjalan tak tentu arah.

Senja di pulau Jeju terlihat begitu berbeda saat ini. Saat sebagian hamparan pasir tertutup oleh sebuah gazebo atau pendopo yang terbuat dari tiang dan tertutup bunga alamanda berwarna kuning, sewarna sinar mentari. Beberapa baris kursi pun terlihat disana dengan terlapisi penutup berwarna merah.

Di tepi pantai di sudut pulau Jeju, disaat matahari terbenam, sepasang lelaki sedang mengucap janji setianya. Kim Jong Woon dan Kim Ryeowook, akhirnya mereka mengikat diri dengan janji suci, janji pernikahan.

Terpaan angin pantai sore ini membuat daun-daun kelapa bergoyang indah seakan ikut berbahagia atas pernikahan mereka. Suara kicauan burung camar pun tak luput dari indera pendengaran saat kedua hamba Tuhan itu selesai mengucap janji.

Kim JaeJoong yang terlebih dulu memeluk tubuh mungil Ryeowook saat acara pemberian selamat. Ia tak habis pikir, kenapa dongsaengnya itu memberi kabar membahagiakan satu minggu sebelumnya. Dan terlebih, Kim Ryeowook telah menerima lamaran Yesung 3 tahun yang lalu, tanpa memberitahu siapapun, kecuali mereka sendiri.

Cho Kyuhyun.. Orang selanjutnya yang menghampiri Ryeowook "Akhirnya kau menyusul juga hyung.." ucapnya ketika memeluk Ryeowook.

"Aku memang sudah merencanakannya, Kyu. Kau saja yang sudah tak tahan menikah dengan Sungmin hyung"

"Ya! Dan kau jahat karna tak memberi tahu lamaran itu 3 tahun lalu. Apa itu yang kau bilang menyayangiku, hyung? Bahkan kau menutupinya dari Jae hyung, Appa Kim, Umma dan Ayah. Tega sekali.." ucap Kyuhyun menggantikan kalimat yang ada di pikiran JaeJoong.

"Aku menyayangi kalian, sehingga aku merahasiakannya. Sudahlah, yang penting aku memberitahukan pernikahanku, ka- aduh.." jawab Ryeowook dan kemudian mengaduh.

Ryeowook menolehkan wajahnya saat seseorang mencubit pinggangnya "Jae hyung, appo~"

"Bisa-bisanya kau menjawab seperti itu, dan kau Yesung-ah, mau saja menuruti permintaan bodoh anak ini. Kau terlihat agak kurus karna mengurus hal ini tanpa bantuan siapa pun" ucap JaeJoong menyentuh pipi Yesung yang agak tirus.

"Jae hyung / Boo / JaeJoong-ah" ucap Ryeowook, Yunho dan Yesung bersamaan.

JaeJoong yang sadar keadaan, segera melepas sentuhannya "Aku hanya menghawatirkannya Yunnie, Wookie" lalu memeluk mesra lengan Yunho.

Ryeowook yang sadar hal itu memainkan jemarinya di pipi Yesung "Maafkan aku hyung, maaf membuat waktu makanmu tak benar dan membuat mu seperti ini"

"Tak apa baby, aku senang jika kau senang. Dan tenang saja, setelah acara ini, akan kupastikan 'makan' dengan benar"

"Kau akan makan dengan benar hyung, aku yang akan menyuapimu. Awas jika kau tak mau"

Oh Kim Ryeowook.. Kau tak tahu arti dari makan yang dimaksud suamimu eoh? Berhati-hatilah.

Dan sore itu di lewati dengan canda tawa ketika pasangan Zhoumi dan Henry yang datang dalam keadaan siaga -ngambek-. Mereka datang terlambat karna hadiah pernikahan tertinggal oleh Zhoumi di China dan membuat mereka harus kembali ketika sampai di bandara, menunda keberangkatannya selama 2 jam. Membuat mereka tak bisa menyaksikan moment pengucapan janji suci.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk tiba pas pengucapan janji suci. Mereka terjebak di dalam hotel karna tak menemukan id card dan menelfon pihak hotel untuk membuka pintunya.

Yesung membuka tuxedo hitamnya dan menaruh di bahu sofa ruang tamu. Ia memperhatikan Ryeowook yang berjalan kearah dapur, membuka kulkas dan meminum air dingin.

"Haus baby?" tanya Yesung yang memeluk Ryeowook dari belakang, membuatnya tersedak.

"Uhuk.. Huk.." sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya, membuat Yesung melepas pelukannya.

"Maaf, hyung tak bermaksud mengagetkanmu" ucap Yesung sambil mengelus-elus punggung Ryeowook.

"Hah.. Sudah hyung, aku sudah tak apa"

"Baby~ aku ingin 'makan'" ucap Yesung yang kini membawa Ryeowook duduk di pangkuannya di atas meja.

"Kita pesan antar saja ya hyung. Aku lelah jika harus ke restoran"

"Aku ingin memakanmu baby~"

Ryeowook mengerti sekarang, arti 'makan' Yesung yang sebenarnya.

"Tidak, aku lelah hyungie~ Kita tidur saja"

"Tapi kau tadi bilang-"

Cup..

Ryeowook mengecup lembut bibir tipis Yesung, membuatnya terdiam.

"Baiklah kita tidur saja, tapi-"

Cup..

Ryeowook mengecup bibir itu lagi "Akan kuberikan jika sudah tidak lelah. Aku janji, yeobo~" manja Ryeowook.

Yesung hanya tersenyum dan membawa Ryeowook ala bridal style.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar tidur mereka. Kamar tidur dengan ukuran King Size dengan seprai berwarna ungu dan lampu tidur berwarna merah, warna kesukaan mereka.

Yesung tak pernah bisa menolak ucapan Ryeowook. Yesung selalu mengabulkan apa yang Ryeowook mau. Pernikahan ini.. Pantai ini.. Malam pengantin yang tertunda ini..

Semua akan dilakukan Yesung untuknya. Karna dia, Kim Ryeowook.

Kim Ryeowook lelaki bertubuh mungil yang sudah memenjarakannya dalam pesonanya. Kim Ryeowook, hanya dia yang mampu membuat Yesung melakukan semuanya.

_**I don't need anyone else, it's only you**_

_**The moment my heart was captured by you**_

_**I have no regret, I chose you**_

_**That's right, it's you**_

_**Even when I'm born again, it's still only you**_

_**(Still Still) Even as time goes by**_

**…The End…**

* * *

**a/n :** Demi apa ini… Saya naikin rate di Jealous "YeWook story." walo gagal kayanya.

Ohh salahkan pict YeWook yang berpelukan di fanmeet Jepang waktu itu, moment itu membuat saya merubah ide.

Dan alasan pertama itu karna sebagian part yang udah diketik, tak tersimpan. Dan saya harus ketik ulang yang menyebabkan ceritanya jadi panjang dan ga jelas seperti ini. Maaf jika membosankan #bow

Yosh.. sekian cuap-cuap dari saya.

**Mind to Review…?**


End file.
